The dental flossing devices in dental care allow cleaning of the space between teeth. The dental floss is held taut between two teeth of a fork and both ends of the floss are fastened to the device. There is a known dental floss device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,336 in which the floss is guided from a reservoir through a groove and movable clip, wound two times on a tensioning cylinder, advances through the teeth of the fork and through a groove to the take-up cylinder where the floss is wound.
The tension of the floss between the teeth of the fork is achieved through the different diameters of the named cylinders, and an additional movable clip secures the floss.
If the movable clip is not in the lock position, the tautness of the floss is lost and the floss can slide out of the teeth of the fork, The movable clip has to be manually operated.
Since the take-up cylinder is not secured against reverse rotation, any pressure on the floss causes a loss of tension and the floss slides out of the teeth of the fork.
The advantages of the present invention are significantly described as follows: the advancing of the floss and the securing of the tautness of the floss are achieved by turning the reeling spool by 180.degree..